


Neighbors

by Imbendingurspoon



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Stalker, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbendingurspoon/pseuds/Imbendingurspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patricia gets a new neighbor in Jeff Davis. Things start out fine, but then when she starts to get anonymous notes and gifts, she starts to wonder what's really behind the bright smile as the gifts turn from sweet to scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I took down my other story because it just wasn't working like I wanted it to. Too many things going on all at once, so I'm taking another stab at posting and sharing with this kid here. Hopefully you guys like it and it'll go how I want it to.

Working at a call center was not a hard job at all. It was actually rather easy and you were able to wear whatever as long as it wasn't a bathing suit. Which was what Patricia liked. It paid enough to keep her decent apartment, pay her car payment, and be able to still eat food other than grilled cheese. That was an accomplishment in LA. She usually pulled the night shift, which paid more because no one wanted it. It worked in her favor because that mean more money for her and her Cheetos addiction. It was at the end of her work day and work week at six in the morning on Thursday that she spotted a moving van in her apartment complex's parking lot. Usually people were gone to work or on their way at that hour of the morning, so it was odd to see a moving van with two men unloading a sofa that early.

“Huh,” she grunted as she parked her Malibu. Patricia grabbed her messenger bag from the front seat before she stepped out of the gold colored car. On her way in, she inspected from afar the movers and furniture they were unloading. The sun was partially up with it being summer, giving Patricia cause to cover her tired eyes with her aviators. That meant she could spy on the stuff and men without being so obvious. Because she was trying to be so inconspicuous she wasn't really paying attention to the path in front of her and that meant she didn't see the man coming out of the of front door until right before she ran smack into his chest. Patricia let out an unlady like squawk as she stumbled back with her sunglasses askew. 

“Whoa there!” The man said as he stumbled back as well. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. Just wasn't paying attention is all,” she said, taking off her sunglasses and putting them in her Boondock Saints hoodie. She was about to go in anyways, so it didn't matter anymore. “Sorry.”

“It's fine,” he chuckled. Finally looking up, as he was a rather tall man and she had to look up to see his face, she was met with a friendly smile and dancing blue eyes. “I'm Jeff. I'm moving in here.” Offering his hand, Patricia took it and shook it slowly. She was still tired and would probably forget about the meeting later. 

“I'm Patricia. Nice to meet you,” she said. At least she got a good look at the new guy. He was cute. The guy had a boyish charm about him, making tolerable for the time being. Everyone else in the building either made sure they didn't like her or were just too happy to have her there. The only exception was her elderly neighbor Mrs. Swanson. The woman had lived there for nearly twenty years and was well into her eighties, but no one knew how she paid for it. Patricia was betting on her having a secret fortune. The lady usually kept to herself, but when she was seen, she talked Patricia's ear off about her lovers from the past. “So are you from the neighborhood or upgrading?” She asked.

“A little bit of both. I had a place in Pasadena, but the commute was killing me, so I moved closer. I liked this place because it's kinda in the middle of everything. Takes twenty minutes to get to every place I need to and it's not costing me an arm and a leg,” Jeff nodded as he stuck his hands into his jeans pockets while he watched the men unload his things and prepare them for the journey to his new apartment. 

“That's why I was surprised I got the place. I've been here for nearly five years and no one leaves unless they get evicted or they die,” she said. It was a bit of an exaggeration, but that was what happened with most of the tenants. There were very few that actually left on their own free will. 

“Well, I hope I don't have either happen to me,” Jeff chuckled. 

“It'd be a shame to have you die here,” she said without thinking. 

“Oh?” He said, looking down at her with a slight smirk.

“There's not that many people here than I can stand to look at,” she said with a snort.

“Well thank you then, for including me in your selective group of people you can actually tolerate to look at,” he said bowing a bit.

“No problem,” she nodded before a large yawn escaped before she could catch it. “Sorry, just got off work.”

“It's okay. Where do you work?” He asked, stepping out of the way as the movers started their arduous task with getting the sofa to Jeff's new apartment. Patricia followed him, seeing as she'd been caught in a conversation that wasn't horrible and was holding the door for the guys. 

“At a travel agency's call center. I help people book everything that goes with a vacation package,” she explained as the sofa was pivoted around and pistoned back and forth to find a way through the door. “I work night shift because we take calls day and night.”

“Cool. I'll definitely hit you up if I have to travel somewhere then,” Jeff nodded as she started to shuffle in the door. Patricia was tired, but didn't want to be rude, so she walked backwards to keep talking to him as she went into the building.

“I'm one of the best. I've been there for a while and have a ninety-nine percent satisfaction rate,” she smirked as she walked over to the elevator. 

“I definitely have to make my late night calls to you then. . . That sounded weirder out loud than in my head,” Jeff said making a face. 

“If I hear heavy breathy I'll know it's you,” she snorted as she hit the seventh floor button. 

“You live on the seventh floor too?” He asked, pointing to the lit button.

“Yep. Your new place on the same floor?” That was interesting. Maybe she'd see him more often that way. He was good at keeping the conversation going and was funny without being crude or demeaning, which was hard to come by anymore. 

“Yep,” he nodded as the elevator dinged and opened. 

“Cool,” she said. “So, I'll see you around then.” Stepping in, Patricia smiled at him and gave him a wave. 

“Yeah. Wait! Which apartment-” Jeff started, but was cut off by the door closing quickly. Groaning, Patricia hit the second floor button quickly. The last thing she needed was the curiosity of going around the floor and deciding to knock on a door then run away to see who lived there. She didn't want any complaints from the other tenants getting her in trouble. The elevator stopped at the second floor and she got off, pushing the down button for the two elevators. It took a minute or two, but the one she was just on came back to her. After she got in, she jabbed the first floor button and sighed heavily. If he wasn't there when she got there she was calling it a day and going to bed. While he was cute and fun to talk to, she was getting too tired to keep going. 

The elevator dinged open and she stepped out to an empty lobby. “Damn it,” she huffed. Well, off to bed. Patricia turned around to get back in the elevator, but it had already gone back up and the second one was stuck on the fourth floor. This was too confusing and was wearing her out quickly. Banging the side of her fist against the up button a few times, she stepping back and pulled her hood up and over her eyes while making growling noises of frustration. When the ding sounded, she didn't look where she was going again and ran into someone, again. 

“Oof!” Stumbling back, Patricia pushed her hood up and sighed with a shake of her head. “I went to try and catch you, but you had already gone,” Jeff chuckled as he stepped out of the elevator. “So, I stepped in the other elevator to catch you, but when I got to the floor you weren't there so I thought you went on to your place. I figured I might see you around later and came back down here. Didn't think it'd be this soon.”

“The uncanny ways of fate,” she chuckled. “I'm in 7B. To answer your question about apartments.”

“Really? I'm 7C. Huh,” Jeff said, nodding. “Didn't think I'd meet any of my neighbors that were in the same floor as me, let alone right across from me so soon.”

“Well, it could be worse. Could get some cranky guy that doesn't wear pants when he answers the door,” Patricia snickered. God she felt like she was about to pass out. 

“This is true,” he said with a soft sigh. There was a quiet moment before Patricia yawned again.

“As much fun as it is talking to you, I'm going to go home and hit the hay. I've been up since noon yesterday and it's my weekend. There's sleep to catch up on and my pillow top is calling to me,” she said, moving past Jeff and hit the up button again. “Maybe I'll catch you around later or something.”

“Yeah, maybe.” They waved to each other again before Patricia got into the elevator again, but this time she wasn't going to play on the elevators. She hadn't been lying when she said she was ready to catch up on sleep. The moment she got into her place and out of her jeans and bra, she passed out in her dark room with her comforter over her and her air turned on.


End file.
